


Beneath the Caribbean

by MrProphet



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea was written by Jules Verne





	Beneath the Caribbean

How long we remained adrift, I can not say, nor whether it was the heat of the sun or thirst that drove us into unconsciousness, only that we did, at last succumb to the embrace of sleep. There were three of us on that raft; myself, my servant Conseil and the harpoonist from the USS Abraham Lincoln. At first, we were given hope by our experienced sailor and his assurances that he could get us back to land in short order. I suspect that it was when he tried to rope three porpoises to act as propulsion that we lost faith.

“A fine and noble beast, Professor Arronax!” he assured me. “If a little uncooperative if not liberally primed with rum and fish; assets with which this otherwise fine and functional lifeboat is woefully under-stocked.”

That the porpoises were so close was a surprise, given the recent attack by the sea monster that had rammed the Abraham Lincoln.

“A most perspicacious animal, not to be deceived by foolish japes,” the harpoonist insisted, all the while attempting to ensnare the youngest of the brutes by wiggling his toes in the water and periodically calling out 'get your fishy-fish, ya black-hearted sea-beast!'

We woke in a room with steel walls and thick carpets, to find the harpoonist already up and about, bending down and sniffing at that carpet.

“Grim tidings, mate!” he told me. “This is not the ship of a liberal and open-hearted man with a strong sense of nautical tradition. We're in for dry times.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“The rum on this ship was gone a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea was written by Jules Verne


End file.
